


Letters from Erebor

by Mithen



Series: Clarity of Vision [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Absence, Angst, Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selected and edited by Mr. Frodo Baggins from a trunk full of letters and documents bequeathed to him along with Bag End.  There are many more letters, particularly from the King of Erebor, Thorin Oakenshield, which are not included.  The letters of Bilbo Baggins over this time, while many and varied, are preserved in the archives of Erebor and are not replicated here.  The letters excerpted below cover a span of twenty-six years:  from Third Age 2942, when Bilbo returned to the Shire from the Lonely Mountain for the first time, to T.A. 2968.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters from Erebor

_[Selected and edited by Mr. Frodo Baggins from a trunk full of letters and documents bequeathed to him along with Bag End. There are many more letters, particularly from the King of Erebor, Thorin Oakenshield, which are not included. The letters of Bilbo Baggins over this time, while many and varied, are preserved in the archives of Erebor and are not replicated here. The letters excerpted below cover a span of twenty-six years: from Third Age 2942, when Bilbo returned to the Shire from the Lonely Mountain for the first time, to T.A. 2968.]_

* * *

30 May, 2943  
From Thorin, grandson of Thrór, to Mr. Bilbo Baggins, salutations and felicitations.

Dear Bilbo:

Balin and Dwalin have returned to the Lonely Mountain and they report that your journey home was without major incident. Our most gracious thanks for the boxes of tea and the promise of more to come. You shall have quite the thriving business as a tea-merchant at this rate! We have saved the viola tea for medicinal use, but the other varieties have become quite popular. Dís hopes that you will send more peppermint tea, and I will confess I find the camomile quite soothing on evenings after poring over endless paperwork. Most of my people appear to prefer it mixed liberally with dwarven spirits; I hope you do not find this a blasphemous use of your herbs.

I am not certain Gimli would approve of your use of his gift--a guard-shield of Erebor is not to be used as a fruit bowl!-- but I shall not tell him.

I find the image rather charming, myself.

I often find myself remembering the Shire in general, and Bag End in particular. I imagine you there, puttering about and fussing over dust, sweeping the floor while a fire burns on the hearth and the snow outside blows--

But then I must remember that is spring there now, and I have never seen your home in spring. I do not know how the spring sunlight looks as it slants across your kitchen table, or what birds sing outside your window, or how the air smells when scented with all those flowers whose names I cannot remember. 

Not true. I remember heart's ease, and a small blue flower you sketched for me one night here in Erebor and called "forget-me-not."

Forget-me-not.

With my most sincere well wishes,

I remain yours most truly,  
Thorin

* * *

15 May, 2944  
From Thorin to Bilbo Baggins

My dear Bilbo,

Your letters continue to brighten my days and I look forward to each one. You ask for "more details of my kingship," but in truth it is a boring business the majority of the time. Trust me, you do not wish to hear even more details of my daily life at present.

Instead, let us speak of the future.

You write that you may be making the journey to Erebor this autumn along with the next shipment of tea, and pass the winter with us at the Lonely Mountain. I look upon such plans with favor. As you know, we do not celebrate Yule and the Star Festival here, but I am certain we can make your visit a pleasant one. I hope that you will do me the honor of walking out with me to see Yarndo's Star once more on the morning of Star Festival. Last year I rose early and left the mountain to gaze upon it, and wondered if perhaps you were looking up to it at the same time. It is enjoyable to think such things, but it would be more enjoyable to have you by my side for a time.

Most sincerely yours,  
Thorin

* * *

5 June, 2944  
From Kíli of Erebor.

Dear [ _here "Mr. Boggins" is written and dramatically scratched-out; followed by "Mr. Baggins," also scratched-out, and finally_ ] Bilbo:

Hurrah! Hurrah! Hurrah! The news that you will be coming for a visit later this year has filled all of Erebor with joy and fevered preparations. Everything must be ready, from stocking the wine cellars to polishing each and every faceted gem set in the highest ceilings. Uncle cannot contain his joy, and I fear that he will drive us all mercilessly until you are here. So please do hurry, dear Bilbo, and save us all from his terrible anticipation.

Your nephew-by-proxy,  
Kíli

* * *

10 February, 2945  
From King Thorin of Erebor to his cherished friend Bilbo Baggins

My dear Bilbo,

I am glad to hear that your return home was a peaceful one. You may be pleased--or not!--to hear that since your departure Dori has been attempting to replicate your butterscotch biscuits, although so far all he has managed is to supply our dwarflings with ammunition for their slingshots. The doilies you brought are quite popular, although the uses to which they are being put are perhaps not Shire-approved. Dís has recovered from her cold, and she thanks you for inquiring after her health. Fíli wishes to know when you will be back again. You insist you want to hear about my work, so here is an example of it: Rohan has shorted us six ponies in our last trade, and I must write King Fengel a polite-yet-stern letter requesting an explanation. It is really no different than the difficulties you describe with the Sackville-Bagginses; merely the scope is changed.

The Lonely Mountain never seems so apt a name as when you have just left it. I hold your words on the morning of the Star Festival in my heart, as I hope you hold mine.

Yours,  
Thorin

* * *

10 January, 2946  
From Thorin to Bilbo:

Yesterday morning brought another letter from you, and I delayed opening it until this morning so that I could make time to read it at my leisure in front of the roaring fire you love so well and then compose an answer to you in uninterrupted solitude--a precious and rare commodity in my life, I am afraid. 

I am aware I do not need to hoard your letters so, for I know there will be another next week as there was the week before, full of news of the Shire and your garden and your neighbors, perhaps with a pressed flower between the pages, always with your familiar and dear handwriting. They are my truest treasure, and I hoard them like gold indeed. Has it truly been a year since you were last here in Erebor? You seem a constant presence in my life. I can see you now as if you were here, the firelight caught in your hair, your eyes dancing as you say something deflating and mocking about the pompous King of Erebor and put me in my place. Impudent and irreverent halfling.

It sounds like the tea business is going quite well. You say the Lord Elrond himself has asked for shipments? Just remember that the dwarves of Erebor are your primary customers, and are not to be neglected for other customers.

(Especially elves).

Yours with the greatest of esteem,  
Thorin

* * *

31 May, 2947  
From Balin son of Fundin, to Mr. Bilbo Baggins:

My dear Bilbo,

All preparations are in order, and I leave at the next full moon to escort you back to Erebor for another long-anticipated visit. I plan to stay in the Shire for a few weeks before we return; your aunt has asked for the pleasure of my company, and I can hardly refuse a charming lady such as she, can I?

Your obedient servant,  
Balin

* * *

19 March, 2948  
From Thorin to Bilbo:

My very dear Bilbo,

I beg you to forgive the gap in my communications. Shortly after you left Erebor once more after your most pleasant visit, I received word from the distant East, from the Blacklock clan of dwarves in the Orocarni, the Red Mountains. Apparently some time ago a wandering Longbeard (that is the name of our clan, the descendents of Durin) sought refuge among them, and they took him in. Eventually, however, his machinations and manipulations led to him being driven out when he sought their throne. They wrote to ask if I knew this dwarf.

Their description leaves me in no doubt that their attempted usurper was none other than my exiled father.

To say that the news has caused me some consternation is an understatement. I had hoped--but apparently my father has not ceased to cause trouble. This was not the only unsettling information contained in the letter, but the rest is less certain and I must consider what it could mean.

I wake from nightmares of my father laughing, mocking me, holding aloft the ruling Ring of Durin and taunting me with my weakness. Forgive me for the terseness of this reply and know that your letters are my ray of light in dark days.

Yours truly,  
Thorin

* * *

9 September, 2948  
From Fíli to Mr. Bilbo Baggins,

My dear Bilbo,

You will never believe who has just been here to Erebor for a visit: good old Gandalf the Gray! We haven't seen him since Lothlorien six years ago. We told him he had just missed you by a few months and he harrumphed and said he hoped you were doing well. Uncle Thorin said he had summoned him, but Gandalf said no one summons a wizard. (Uncle Thorin held his tongue then, but I could tell he wanted to point out that the wizard was there, after all). Anyway, Uncle met with him in private for quite a long time; I don't know what they talked about, but Gandalf left in a hurry after, wouldn't even stay for a pint of ale and a smoke. Big Important Wizards have Big Important Things to Do, I suppose.

Uncle's spirits have been low this year since the news from the East--I assume he has told you about it. Nearly the only time I see him smile is when a letter arrives from the Shire. 

Your friend,  
Fíli, Heir of Erebor  
 _[The letter is signed with a dramatic flourish.]_

* * *

22 October, 2948

From Thorin to his dear friend Bilbo Baggins, greetings.

My dear Bilbo:

Your concerns and worries are kind, but unfounded. The Lonely Mountain hums on nicely, relations are good with Dale and...not bad with the Greenwood. Yes, Gandalf came to visit recently. We had a good long talk and reminisced about our travels together. I informed him of various experiences I had during the journey that I had not shared with him previously--indeed, that I have not even shared with you, my dearest of hobbits--and he found the information intriguing. Of this I will say no more in a public letter, but shall tell you all when you visit once more.

On that topic, I must make a request of you. It is a small enough thing, but an important one. You may recall a small token that you found deep under the Misty Mountains, which I carried for a time and then gave to you in Khazad-dûm. I must request that when you come to Erebor next, you leave it at Bag End and travel without it. Times are growing darker and the roads more dangerous, and if you travel with such an item I am afraid that harm may come to you, or that it may be taken from you. 

I wish very much to keep you safe, Bilbo.

Yours most truly,  
Thorin

* * *

26 March, 2949  
From Thorin to Bilbo:

My dear Bilbo,

Spring is starting to come to the Lonely Mountain once more. We see little of it here, yet somehow I can always sense the change in the air. It fills me with restlessness, but there is work to be done here. Goblin raiders from Gundabad have been pillaging along the northern boundaries of the Greenwood, and we have been forced to work with Thranduil and his folk to keep their depredations to a minimum. My more old-fashioned advisers have recommended that we not get involved and let the elves take care of their own, but I believe that they will only grow more emboldened unless the message is sent that such encroachments will be met with force. Fíli and Kíli have led several patrols and returned safe and sound, much to my relief. They are growing into fine princes, even if they are still given to the occasional prank. It took some fast diplomacy to keep Dain Ironfoot from leaving in a huff after they short-sheeted his bed.

Your letter I received this morning, full of gossip and sketches, has brightened my day. I am glad to hear that your new gardener is working out well, and that you were able to keep that unpleasant Gerda Boffin from hiring him away. Based on the drawings you sent, I think I would like the hollyhocks more than the tiger lilies, but of course anything you choose will be beautiful.

On the thing you mention at the end, I can only restate with the utmost firmness that if you love me, Bilbo, you will not travel with it. It is not to leave the Shire for any reason, and I would prefer that it never left Bag End. I will explain everything when I see you again, I promise.

Yours most truly,  
Thorin

* * *

4 May, 2951  
From Dís to Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, greetings.

Dear Bilbo,

Your last letter has caused some dismay here in Erebor. I hope you are recovering well. You say doctors could find no cause for the fever? Óin has asked me to include a treatise about such maladies, and so I will, although I am not certain it will be of much help, since you say you have had no further recurrence. 

Of course we all understand that you don't feel comfortable traveling so soon after an illness. We are disappointed, of course, but we know that we shall see you soon, our very dear friend.

With sincere best wishes,  
Dís

P.S. Thank you so much for the new shipment of tea! It is always very welcome.

* * *

5 September, 2951  
From Fíli to Bilbo Baggins.

Dear Bilbo,

Gandalf stopped by again! Twice in three years, that must be some kind of new record. He was in a terrible mood and insisted on speaking to Uncle Thorin right away. Kíli and I didn't _eavesdrop_ , of course not, but we did happen to be passing outside Uncle's door and heard them talking about something called "Barad-dûr" and burning eyes. Kíli thinks maybe it's a contagious disease of the eyes that Gandalf came to warn him about, but I'm not so sure. It sounded pretty serious. 

By the way, not to nag or anything, but I note that Gandalf has visited us twice since your last visit. When a Wizard is visiting more often than you, I think that's a bad sign, don't you? _[a small rough sketch of a smiling dragon is scribbled in the margins next to this sentence, perhaps an attempt to indicate the writer was not being serious]._

Your good friend,  
Prince Fíli

* * *

5 May, 2953  
From Thorin to Bilbo Baggins:

Dear Bilbo,

I am pleased to hear that all is well and quiet in the Shire. Things here have been moderately well, but not at all quiet. Both the King of Rohan and the reigning Steward of Gondor (they have no king, but this is a long tale that I shall not burden you with here) have died this year. I sent Fíli to Edoras and to Minas Tirith to pay respects to the deceased and to welcome King Thengel and Steward Ecthelion to their respective thrones. To be honest, it is a relief not to have to deal with Thengel's father, Fengel, anymore: a venal and petty man. Thengel lived abroad in Gondor for many years to escape his influence, and married a woman from those lands; he seems a much more noble man than his father. 

Forgive me for rattling on about political gossip; I frankly find much more interesting your reports about the feuds between the Maggots and the Proudfoots (Proudfeet? You switch back and forth). Your faithful weekly correspondence is a joy to me, and when I read your letters it is as if I hear your voice by my side. Thank you.

I rarely have a chance to leave the Lonely Mountain, but a few days ago I managed to slip outside to walk on its slopes in the dawning spring. I saw many flowers--a few of which I could name, thanks to you, but most I could not, alas. I was particularly taken with a tiny white flower with dark glossy leaves, which filled shady corners of the mountain with a sweet fragrance. I have included a sketch of it in the hopes that you may be able to identify it for me.

Sincerely yours,  
Thorin

_[Attached to the letter is a detailed, precise drawing of a lily of the valley.]_

* * *

23 May, 2954  
From Kíli of Erebor to Bilbo Baggins of the Shire:

Dear Bilbo,

I'm writing you because Fíli is far too busy these days, although he sends his best wishes. Ever since Gandalf's last visit, Uncle Thorin has been spending more and more time in the libraries of Erebor. I don't know what he's searching for, he just snaps at us when we ask, but he spends hours there every week, poring over old documents and deciphering ancient manuscripts. It's like old times, almost, except that Fíli has had to take over much of the daily running of Erebor for stretches at a time. You'd be surprised, Bilbo--he's doing quite well! I think the people like him very much. In fact, there's a certain lady of the Smelter's Guild--but I should let him tell you himself about that. (Ask him about her!) I would say we're doing great here, except I am slightly worried about Uncle. I think a visit from you would do him good, so I'm glad to hear you're making plans to come! 

Hoping to see you soon,  
Kíli, brother of the Heir of Erebor

* * *

15 July, 2954  
From Thorin to Bilbo, with my love.

Dear Bilbo,

I will not pretend that I am not disappointed by your news, for I had keenly hoped to see you again, as I know you hope to see me. But it does you credit that you are willing to care for your aunt in her illness, and I would not dream of demanding your presence when you are needed in the Shire. Do not apologize, but know that you are in my thoughts as always.

In haste and with affection,  
Thorin

* * *

3 January, 2957  
 _[The item is a card of heavy, cream-colored vellum. In ornate letters of gold foil it announces the birth of Fronn, son of Fíli and Lûn.]_

* * *

3 April, 2960  
From Thorin to Bilbo:

My apologies for the delay in my letters. I do not know if word of these events came to you in the Shire, but earlier this year a combined force of dwarves from Erebor and the Iron Hills retook the ancient halls of Moria, also known as Khazad-dûm. We drove the orcs before us in a glorious slaughter--I know you have no stomach for such things, my delicate Bilbo, but I must be honest that it was a thrilling battle, and I am honored that I was even a small part of it.

I am further pleased to report that the white Orc, Azog, who so long ago held us prisoner within those halls, lost his arm and fled mewling into the wilderness, utterly defeated. As for me, I received no major wound, but that was due to no skill of my own. In fact, I am mortified to have to tell you that in the midst of battle I lost my shield like some beardless child, and was forced to make do for a time with a piece of wood snatched up from the ground. My soldiers, seeing my humiliating mistake, have taken to calling me "Oakenshield." I attempt to bear it with good humor.

And indeed, it is easy to bear such trifles when the halls that Durin himself delved are once again within our grasp. Balin rules there now as king, and I return to Erebor filled with a deep pride that Durin's folk have won back the greatest of our homes.

Your reports of the most recent mayoral elections have been most enlightening, and I look forward to hearing the results of the Brandybuck versus Boffin clash. You mention something called a "debate" in your last letter. I'm not certain I understood you, but it sounds quite intriguing, and I hope that you will explain this concept further.

I await your letters as always with the greatest of anticipation and the most cordial of well wishes.

Your own,  
Thorin

* * *

8 May, 2960  
From Dwalin to Bilbo Baggins,

Dear Bilbo,

I am writing you from Khazad-dûm, at last in the hands of its proper owners. I suspect Thorin has written you of these great events already, but how I wish you had been here to see that glorious day. There was a moment, my friend, when I confess that all seemed lost, when Azog stood with his foot on my brother's throat and none seemed able to save him. But then our King defied Azog armed with nothing but a bare branch plucked from the battlefield--no, that is not right, for Thorin Oakenshield is armed always with his mighty heart and valiant soul and the strongest will of us all. That day I thanked Mahal for sending him to us, and I have thanked him every day since.

You will be laughing at me, I suspect, and my passionate words. To you Thorin will always be the rather muddy and grumpy dwarf you banged into in Bree, and I am glad of it, for otherwise he would be lonely indeed. But those of us who witnessed his deeds that day, or who have seen the grace and gravity with which he has borne the heavy crown of Erebor, will ever regard him with awe and reverence.

If you cannot travel to Erebor (though I hope you will), perhaps one day you will visit us in Khazad-dûm. Though we have cleansed many of the upper halls and defeated the vile Watcher that lurked outside its gates (a battle that deserves its own letter), we have much work to do; but you will always be most welcome here.

Your humble servant,  
Dwalin

* * *

12 August, 2962  
From Dís, sister of Thorin Oakenshield, King of Erebor, to Mr. Bilbo Baggins of the Shire.

Your letter arrived today in Erebor, starting as always with news and warm wishes. Ending as always with excuses and apologies and rationalizations. Ending as always with disappointment for my brother.

Perhaps you are not aware, Mr. Baggins, that this coming September will mark fifteen years since you have come to Erebor, fifteen years since my brother has seen you. Perhaps you are not aware of how, with each passing year, Thorin grows more gray and weary, more worn with care and the weight of duty always upon him. Can you truly be so ignorant of how he yearns to see you? Perhaps you think the kingship of Erebor is a responsibility he can set aside lightly at your whim and convenience to hurry to the Shire to stop by for tea. Why do you continue to write him such affectionate letters when he has no assurance that he will ever see you again? Better that you cease to give him such false hopes, Mr. Baggins.

If I speak with too much warmth, it is only because I love my brother and it hurts me to see him in pain. If you care for him at all, you will understand why I felt compelled to speak so frankly to you.

Most sincerely,

Dís

* * *

3 October, 2962  
From Thorin to Bilbo:

Oh my Bilbo, my dear one, my heart. Your latest letter is open on the table before me, and as I look upon it--the handwriting hasty and frantic rather than your usual neat letters, the ink badly blotted and smeared, the scattering of water-stains across the lines--I am compelled to put aside my natural formality in writing and speak from my heart.

You must not ever say such things, my heart's-ease. Do not even think them. My life has been immeasurably better for having met you, in every way possible. I beg you to believe me that I do not take your reluctance--indeed, your inability--to come to Erebor as a sign that you do not care for me. You are no coward, no craven. You are my own dear love, and neither years nor miles can dim my feelings for you.

I have spoken to Dís--I know that you begged me not to, but some things must be addressed. I realize that she spoke from love of me, but she does not understand--as I suspect I might, slightly--what anguish you are feeling.

When the feelings you describe in your letter are upon you, I want you do this for me, Bilbo. I want you to take out this letter and read it, and imagine that I hold your hands in mine. Can you feel them, warm and solid and wrapped about your small cold fingers? Hear my voice in your ear--for I know you remember it well--reminding you that you are cherished, that I value your life above all earthly treasures. Whenever you read this letter, know in the very depths of your soul that you are not alone, and that you are always in my heart as I believe I am in yours.

Love,

Thorin

_[The creases of this last letter are worn almost through, as though it has been unfolded and re-folded with care countless times]._

**Author's Note:**

> "Clarity of Purpose," which picks up from here, will begin posting May 16 at the latest!


End file.
